Gue Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo!
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Gue, Natsu Dragneel! Dragon Slayer yang paling cakep, kece, keren, baik hati, suka sedekah, rajin menabung, unyu, dan imut-imut banget!/fic abal yang berisi pikiran nista Natsu yang disensor.


Yugure: Minna! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua! Moga semuanya baik-baik saja ya. Ah! Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic super gaje dan nista! Um, berniat membaca? *malu-malu kucing* *dicakar*

* * *

**Gue Natsu Dragneel, Masalah Buat Lo?!**

Disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima**

Rate: **K+** , aman kan? *plakk

Genre: **Humor** dan **kenistaan** (emangnya ada? *dor)

WARNING: OOOC sangat berlebihan, Typo berhampuran macam keadaan kamar Author, banyak chara yang dinistakan, amburadul, ngak jelas asal-usulnya de el el

.

.

Jadi, intinya,

**TIDAK SUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

Masih mau baca?

Then, **happy reading**~~

* * *

Hai bro!

Ini gue!

Gue!

Masa lo nggak kenal gue sih! Iih, ketinggalan jamban banget!

Lo beneran nggak tau gue?

Jahat lo semua!

Ini gue, lho...

Gue, Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer yang paling cakep, kece, keren, baik hati, suka sedekah, rajin menabung, unyu, dan imut-imut banget (Yugucchi: Woi, siapa yang ngetik nih?! *plangg*)

Jiah, elu ngapain pada 'iiuuhh' gitu? Bilang aja lu iri ama kegantengan gue, alah... kalo iri tu bilang aja kali, ngak usah pake mesem-mesem gitu. Jadi orang tu jangan munafik, jujur aja kale.

Eh..! Ngapain lagi elu semua pada ketawa-ketiwi kayak nenek lampir gitu? Mau gue serang pake _Karyuu no Tekken_ lo?

Woi! Diem sih diam! Tapi sekarang kenapa elu pada nyengar-nyengir kayak kuda gitu! Ah, kagak ngerti gua ama lu! Yaudah dah, pokoknya gue mau ngenalin diri dulu.

Nama gue tadi, ya, Natsu Dragneel. Ingat baik-baik, kalo perlu catet di jidat lo.

Umur gue, delapan belas taon, masih muda dan seger 'kan?

Gue ini Dragon Slayer Api! Wuih, keren kan? Ya keren dong!

Hah? Dragon Fly? Sialan lu, gue bakar pake api gue tau rasa lo! Gue bilang Dragon Slayer, bukan Dragon Fly!

Nah, Dragon Slayer itu manusia yang punya kekuatan naga. Gue belajar ni sihir kece dari Papa gue, Igneel.

Rambut gue, warnanya pink.

Eehh! Ngapain lagi lu pada ketawa ngakak gitu? Asal tau aja ya, biar warna rambut gue ini katanya warna kesukaan cewek, tapi gue tetep aja keren. Daripada Elfman yang masih sekolah udah ubanan, dia aja banyak yang bilang keren. Dia keren, kenapa gue enggak?

Emang gue pikirin, masalah buat lo!

* * *

Tik

Tik

Tik

Woi, ngapain lu pada ngikutin gue? Mau cari masalah ya lo?

Gue, mau kemana? Ya urusan gue, jangan ikut campur lo! Gue ini mau ngerjain misi bareng Lucy, gebetan gue.

Ah, kenapa lu senyum-senyum gitu? Ya terserah gue lah, walaupun gue keturunan naga tapi gue juga manusia, jadi nggak salah kalo gue naksir cewek cakep kayak Lucy.

"Natsuuu!"

Nah, tuh orangnya dah dateng, gue kenalin dulu ya, gebetan gue yang cakep ini.

Namanya Lucy, lengkapnya Lucy Heartfilia.

Dia punya rambut yang bagus banget. Kuning, yah, lu tau 'kan, yang sering ngambang di kali itu...

Lucy itu...

Orangnya baik, ini jangan ditanya, pokoknya dia itu baik banget! Gue aja hampir tiap hari nginap di rumahnya.

Apaan lagi lo pada ngatain gue kayak maling gitu. Denger ya, tiap dia pergi itu pintu nggak pernah dia kunci, makanan di kulkas selalu ada walaupun nggak ada orang, rumahnya dari Sabang sampe Merauke itu rapi banget. Ah, dia itu tau aja aku mau nginap disana.

Orangnya manis semanis gula biang. Ugh, ini juga jangan diragukan, saking manisnya dia, sampe-sampe orang-orang di guild berebutan mau nge-grepe-grepe dia. Tapi kagak bakal gue biarin, alhasil gue bakar mereka semua. Tapi anehnya Lucy juga ikut kebakar, padahal gue nggak niat bakar dia. Mungkin karena saking manisnya, api gue juga pingin makan dia.

Lucy itu menggoda. Tiap kali gue bertatap mata ama dia gue selalu ngiler, iler gue juga hampir jatoh. Matanya itu sangat menggoda, suer deh!

Soalnya, matanya Lucy, ngingetin gue sama coklat. Jadi tiap kali liat matanya gue jadi pingin makan coklat.

Sempurna banget kan gebetan gue yang satu ini? iya dong, Natsu Dragneel gitu loh, nggak pernah salah kalo milih sesuatu

* * *

Sekarang, gue mau cerita tentang orang-orang aneh yang deket sama gue. Temen-temen satu tim gue.

Yang pertama itu Gray Fullbuster.

Ni tukang es telanjang bikin kesel banget pokoknya! Dia itu sering banget berantem sampe gulatan sama gue. Walaupun gue masih bingung, siapa yang duluan mulai pertengkaran nggak jelas itu ya?

Tau ah, emang gue pikirin!

Yang jelas gue ama tu boxer berjalan sering banget gontok-gontokkan. Pokoknya tiada hari tanpa berantem.

Tapi yang bikin gue kesel itu dia itu sering nganggu waktu berduaan gue ama Lucy. Dimana ada gue dan Lucy, disana ada dia juga.

Tapi yang bikin kesel lagi, tiap gue marahin dia, ntu pangeran boxer pasti bilang gini,

"Yaelah lu Nat, gue tau lu itu cuman manfaatin Lucy buat dapet makan gratis, nggak usah pura-pura deh. Lagian lu masih punya gue 'kan?"

Nah, bagian itu selalu bikin orang-orang sekitar salah sangka. Apa maksudnya 'Masih punya gue'? iih, gue aja nggak pernah pacaran ama dia, amit-amit! Mending gue nyium kecebong daripada jadian ama tukang makan boxer itu.

Kedua, Happy.

Sebenernya gue bingung ama ni makhluk. Kucing tapi punya sayap dan bisa terbang. Kucing, tapi berkembangbiak dengan bertelor.

Aneh banget 'kan? Tapi masa bodo ah, yang jelas Happy itu satu-satunya alat transportasi yang nggak bikin gue mabuk.

Tapi, gue juga sering kesel ama dia.

Soalnya Happy itu berisik banget, apalagi pas alay sama lebaynya kumat.

Contoh,

"OH MAI GAT NATSU! DEMI BOXER GRAY YANG KEBELENDER MIRA TERUS DIMINUM DROY! KAMU SUKA AMA LUCY! BANYAK _WAW_!"

Asli berisik banget, hampir pecah telinga gue. Untung waktu dia teriak alay gitu nggak ada yang denger, kalo sampai mati gue.

Ketiga, Erza Scarlet.

Kalo yang ini gue yakin lo semua pasti kenal, dia itu cewek paling kuat di guild gue, Fairy Tail.

Tapi dia juga galaknya minta ampun, apalagi kalo makanan kesukaannya, kue strawberry yang dimakannya jatoh, dia bakal ngamuk. Dan kalo dia ngamuk, dijamin penghuni guild nggak bakal ada yang selamat.

Tapi dibalik keganasannya, Erza punya rahasia loh...

Mau tau?

Oke, gue kasih tau,

Erza itu... suka benda-benda imut! Dan gue yakin dia punya banyak koleksi kayak gitu di sihir requipnya. Tapi dia nggak pernah make di depan umum. Jadi kagak ada yang tau.

Terus, gimana gue tau?

Ya, gue pernah berkunjung ke apartemennya, terus karena penasaran denger suara nyanyi-nyanyi gaje, gue nggak langsung ngetuk pintunya, tapi gue ngintip di lubang pintu.

Dan lo tau apa yang gue liat?

Gue ngeliat Erza lagi dandan ala _princess_ antah-berantah dan berpose _slowmotion_ plus nyanyi-nyanyi ala _princess_ yang ada di drama itu.

Alhasil gue langsung _specchless_ di tempat.

Tapi ada juga yang bikin gue kesel dari Erza.

Dia itu... Fujoshi.

Yah, gue nggak nyangka juga sih awalnya, tapi seiring waktu gue percaya karena diam-diam dia sering _fangirlin_gan pas Gray bilang ke gue,

"...Lagian lu masih punya gue 'kan?"

Yah, abis kejadian itu gue agak heran kenapa dia jarang banget negur gue dan Gray yang asik berantem, biasanya dia negur mulu. Ternyata penyebabnya...

Ntu setan merah malah asik motret 'momen' perkelahian gue ama Gray.

Dan dari situ gue bener-bener yakin kalo Erza itu fujoshi tingkat wahid (baca: tingkat satu)

* * *

Nah, itu dia tentang temen satu tim gue, unik-unik 'kan? Kece-kece 'kan?

Ya, walau masih kecean gue sih.

Apa? Gue OOC?

Ah, biarin, gue ini 'kan sayang ama fans-fans gue. jadi gue rela-rela aja dibuat jadi OOC begini, lagian Author labil yang ngebuat gue gini lagi ketawa guling-guling.

Masa bodo, gue kagak peduli, mau OOC kek, nista kek, gaje kek, terserah!

Emang gue pikirin!

Masalah buat lo?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

* * *

Yugure: Astagaaa! Kena virus apa saya sampe nulis fict nista begini! OAO gimana menurut minna-san sekalian? Hehe, fic ini saya buat dengan waktu kurang lebih dua jam, hehe XD

Oke, ada yang mau menyampaikan pendapat lewat kotak review yang telah disediakan?


End file.
